Death of a Bachelor
by Genni-sempai
Summary: Summery: When Bill meets Eric at a masquerade he starts down a dangerous path that is destined to lead to that one place he's always tried to reach. Eternal happiness. Sorry the summery sucks. First story so please review. Rated M for future chapters. Thanks in advance for reading.


Death of A Bachelor

Chapter 1: Do I Look Lonely

A/N: I do not own True Blood or its characters, nor am I profiting financially from it. I do not own rights to the song(s) being used in this story.

Summery: When Bill meets Eric at a masquerade he starts down a dangerous path that is destined to lead to that one place he's always tried to reach. Eternal happiness. Sorry the summery sucks. First story so please review. Rated M for future chapters. Thanks in advance for reading.

"Sookie I have told you time and time again I do not need a date. I am perfectly capable of attending this masquerade on my own. This really is not necessary." Bill tried again to convince his best friend as she began to once again pry into his love life, or lack thereof. She had set him up with a date without his knowledge and tried to casually slip it into their conversation while they both prepared for the ball.

"See darlin' that's exactly why I got you a date for tonight. You don't even realize how important having a love life, or at the very least a date for tonight, is. But don't worry your beautiful royal head about it your ever-helpful best friend is here to save you from yourself." Sookie could not possibly fathom why Bill would choose to go alone when she was more than capable of setting him up. She had watched her friend sulk about after finally accepting the brutal deaths of his wife and child. The only good that came was Bill was finally able to admit who he really was. Sookie always knew her friend was gay unfortunately the time he was born in was not so forgiving towards those they considered different. Being gay then was practically a death sentence. But not anymore. Times had changed. Now Bill was free to be with, or not be with, anyone he wanted.

"Besides", Bill turned to Sookie as she stood in front of the mirror pinning her hair up, "What do we really know about this Newman fellow? What if he's a vampire hunter-"

"or a senator" she gasps "or worse than that he could turn out to be" she looked around dramatically, "a honest gentleman". She added a dramatic shiver to emphasis her point then laughed.

"You joke Sook but it could happen." Bill replied offhandedly not really believing the words himself.

Sookie finished applying her makeup deeming it as close to perfect as she was going to get before turning to watch as he once again fought with his hair. "It's pronounced Newlin and he is a pastor and you know it. He's aspiring to found his own church in the future and he is well, aware of what you are. I mean, ok, yes, he is human but as far as men go, vampires and humans alike, he is a pretty good guy." She swiped his hands away and began to comb his hair down deciding she'd watched him lose to his hair long enough. "Look I know it's not conventional-"

"You didn't even ask me." Bill objected voice sounding strangely close to a pout.

"If I had would you have said yes?" Sookie raised a challenging brow at him through the reflection in the mirror.

Bill tried to glare at her determined to stand his ground before finally sighing in defeat "No. But that's because it's not necessary."

"And that's why I didn't ask you." Sookie stepped around him admiring his costume choice for the night. Bill had decided on a phantom of the opera theme wearing a red patterned shirt with eight attached buttons and black satin sleeves paired with black dress pants. To add a mystery long black satin effect cape with a family emblem encrusted blood diamond in the center and pair of short black gloves. Completing the costume is a single silk red rose and a Half Ace Mask. "As I was saying this is unconventional but it's only for one night. It's really only for the cameras and gods forbid you have a good time. Just give him a chance."

"Oh fine. But I reserve the right to glamour him if I have to."

"and why on god's green earth would you need to glamour him?" She asked amused and genuinely confused.

"Well I don't know Sook. Maybe he turns out to be creepy or gets to handsy? You know glamouring is a vampire's mace." Bill gave himself another onceover just as the doorbell rang. "I'll go answer that while you finally put on your dress. We're going to be late so you can have your dramatic entrance."

"It is not dramatic. It is a surprise. And be nice until I come down." Sookie said as bill walked out of the room then called out as she heard his footsteps receding down the stairs "Fangs are the Vampires' mace."

Bill called back over his shoulder "Still so dramatic". He chuckled and opened the door for Sookie's date, Alcide Herveaux. Alcide was attractive and a fairly nice guy for a werewolf. He stood at 6'5" a bit taller than Bill's own 5'10". As big as he was Alcide was a teddy bear until his pack was threatened. Bill was ecstatic the day Sookie brought him to the palace announcing proudly to him "I swear I'm going to marry him. Our pups will be beautiful". That was almost three years ago and Bill could tell that Alcide was planning to propose any day now. "Hello Alcide. You cleaned up nicely. I guess even a dog can look nice after a good grooming and a tie." Bill teases jokingly with no real insult behind his words.

The brown haired brown eyed beauty walked into the palace in a charcoal three piece suit accented with a charcoal shirt, black dress shoes, red bow tie, and red handkerchief. "Bill you look very nice as well. Although don't you think going the Dracula route is a bit cliche' for a fanger." Alcide retorted easily.

"Hold your tongue, mutt."

"Bite yours, bloodsucker."

They glared at each other both men ready for another friendly match. Just as Alcide began to take off his jacket and Bill his cape they heard a throat being cleared coming from the top of the stairs. Both men looked up and smiled at the red and black Victorian styled beauty with the red and black jeweled mask covering the top half of her face and a red and black laced fan covering the bottom half. Sookie was truly a breathtaking sight as she slowly and elegantly glided, no floated down the stairs. Yes she must float because surely her red and black heels hidden like the deepest secret under her dress were truly too exquisite to sully themselves by touching the floor. Alcide stood entranced at the bottom of the stairs awaiting the pleasure of taking her hand as she offered it to him. He kissed her hand with a bow, "You look like a vision tonight, my love."

Sookie blushed thanking the lord her fan hid it "Thank you. You are a sight to behold as well."

They stared at each other for a bit before Alcide leaned forward and Sookie closed her fan capturing his lips for a sweet kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Bill stood off awkwardly to the side letting the kiss last a bit longer before clearing his throat. Sookie leaned back and looked at Alcide "Did you hear something?".

"No, nothing of concern to us." He leaned in and kissed her quickly before taking her hand again "We should get going to get lover boy here on time to meet his new beau".

"He is not my boyfriend. He is simply an unwanted date set up by your girlfriend." Bill all but pouted.

Alcide chuckled lightly as he led Sookie out of the door, "If she picked him, he'll be your boyfriend by the end of the night." Bill rolled his eyes at the chuckle the escaped Sookie's lips and followed them out of the door.

A half hour later found them outside another house waiting for Bill's date. He had seen the Good Pastor Newlin before as the man was an upcoming spiritual leader, if you believed in that sort of thing. Bill however did not believe in what the pastor preached and would make no effort to pretend he did. He watched as the door to the home slowly opened revealing black slacks paired with a black and gold vest set off by a gold Victorian plague doctor mask and a black cape. Bill mind wondered back to the bubonic plague and chuckled at the humor of the preacher wearing this costume. His attention was caught by someone in the car clearing their throat. He turned and found two sets of eyes on him, one sympathetic and the others expectant. "What?" he asked confused by what was being expected of him.

"You're supposed to get out and greet him." Sookie said with an eye roll.

"Why would I do that?" The look on Alcied's face was enough for Bill to know he shouldn't have asked the question.

"Because he's your date Bill. Whether you asked him out or not he is your date so you have to treat him like it. Don't be an asshole." Sookie replied trying to remain calm and failing as her face was starting to turn red and her cheeks were puffed out. Bill nodded knowing there was truly no point in arguing with a pissed off Sookie.

"Fine." Bill responded accepting his defeat. He climbed out of the car just as Newman reached it.

"Good lord, he is beautiful," was the whispered first words from the pastor's lips. Bill could tell that was not meant to be said out loud so he saved the pastor the embarrassment and pretended he didn't hear it. Instead he took his hand and bowed giving it a soft kiss. From the billboards and news interviews he had seen of the man Bill new he was fairly good looking but they did not do the man justice. _At the very least, if I play this right, I'll get lucky by the end of the night._

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is William Compton and I will have the pleasure of escorting you to the Sheriff's Ball tonight. I hope I look presentable enough" Bill drawled turning on his southern gentleman charm. If Sookie wanted him to treat this like a real date that was exactly what he was going to do.

"The pleasure is truly all mine Mr. Compton."

"Please. Call me Bill."

Theo thanked the good lord above he wore a mask that covered his whole face. He returned the bright smile with one of his own and hoped the lord would forgive him for all the impure thoughts he was having about the man standing dark and mysterious before him.

"Ok, Bill it is then. My name is Theodore Newman but please feel free to call me Theo. As the king of Louisiana I assure you the honor is mine."

Bill gave him his best front page smile and held out a hand towards the awaiting car. "Shall we?" He said as he opened the door for the young pastor.

"Oh my.", Theo blushed as he climbed into the car noticing Sookie and Alcide for the first time. "Oh hello. I hadn't realized we would be accompanied by anyone tonight."

Alcide quirked a mischievous brow "Hoping for some alone time with our Bill here?".

"Please ignore him"

"No, it's quite alright. No while alone time with Bill would be nice, I'm sure nothing holy would come of it. It's probably best we have company."

"Well you know they say vampires are naturally sinful creatures.", Bill stated offhandedly then quickly added, "Not that I would try anything tonight." He thought to himself _unless you want me to._

"Well while that might be true there is still a place in God's kingdom for you if you so choose to accept." Newlin started to preach about the salvation of vampires and missed the glare Bill sent Sookie, the mouthed "sorry" she gave back, and the amused look Alcide was giving everyone.

"Well isn't this night just going to be a treat. Pastor you are an absolute delight." Alcide drawled amused, "Hear that Bill? You're not damned after all".

"Well neither are you my friend." Theo turned to Alcide.

"Me?"

"Oh yes!", Theo looked at the hulking figure across from him, "Well don't you worry there is room for your kind as well". Thus, started the very long and uncomfortable sermon about how God would accept his defected children, including Sookie, and make them whole again. It did not go unnoticed by anyone except the pastor, whom was too wrapped up in his preaching to notice anything, that even the driver had rolled up the partition.

" _Lucky."_ Bill thought as he watched the tinted window go up, wishing he too was on the other side of it. As they struggled through the unwarranted, and honestly, unwanted sermon one thing was for certain to all in the car(except Theo): It was going to be a long night.

Sookie's dress: pin/457326537137814105/

Sookie's mask: pin/438256607469239589/

Bill and Newman's costumes: .ca/pin/328903579032225936/


End file.
